So Contagious
by Lovelylvr88
Summary: Lucas and Peyton grew up together, they were bestfriends.Until a tragic accident drove them a part. 10 years later, Peyton comes back to town and wants to rekindle her friendship with Lucas. What if Lucas wants more? What happens if they are both engaged?
1. Chapter 1

I Don't own anything : how sad is that!!

Summery:

Lucas and Peyton were best friends growing up. Lucas always had feelings for Peyton but never told her. Peyton on the other hand never saw Lucas that way. When her mother died, Peyton and her father move to California. 10 years later she comes home for a funeral and bumps into Lucas. Will Lucas finally tell Peyton his feelings? But what if they are both engaged to someone else? Leyton fic. Has some Brucas and some Naley and some Peyton/Jason action.

**So Contagious**

_Oh no. This couldn't be more unexpected _

_and I can tell that I've been moving in so slow_

_don't let it throw you off _too far _cause I'll be_ _running right behind you. _

_Could this be out of line. Could this be out of line to say you're the only one breaking me down like this. You're the only one _

_I would take a shot on keep me hanging __on so contagiously _

-------------------------------------------------

She was back. Back to the place of her early youth. It had been 10 years since she had last stepped foot into this town. She left because she couldn't handle the pain. Everything

about Tree Hill reminded her of her mother's death. So on her sixteenth birthday she packed up and moved with her dad to the farthest state they could think of, California. She never looked back, at least she tried not to. Out of everything in Tree Hill there was one thing she couldn't forget. Him. They were childhood best friends, she always thought of him as her brother, her stronghold, her rock. They shared everything in common, music, literature, movies, life; it was as if their souls were entwined. The day she left, she left part of her soul behind. As Peyton drove through her old town, unbidden memories flooded her senses. Some good, some bad. She drove by Hill Park and saw the old withering bench near the river court, where she would sit and draw as he played basketball.

Slowly she pulled her car over and parked in front of the river court. While sitting in her car, she couldn't help but feel bittersweet about returning to Tree Hill. She came back for Coach Whitty's funeral. That old man helped her through a lot of the tough times she encountered after her mom's death. The least she could do was come back for him, to say goodbye.

Not until her hands became numb did she notice that she had been strangling the

steering wheel with a death grip. Her gaze drifted to her left hand, which was decorated by a diamond engagement ring. "_Jason_" she thought to herself as a smile lit up her gentle face and green eyes. Just then a black pick up truck pulled up next to her. The driver was a tall, blond haired, blue eyed man of about 25 years old. As Peyton looked over to see who was coming out of the truck, her gaze locked with a pair of blue eyes she could never forget. It was him. It was the missing part of her soul…. the part she left in Tree Hill so long ago.

--------------------------------------------------------------

He ended a long day of work and felt like shooting hoops at the court to release his stress. For a 25 year old man Lucas Scott had his stock of responsibilities. One included picking out wedding cake and napkin colors with his fiancée Brooke. They met in college. She transferred from California and things just went on from there. Thinking of her always made him happy, but deep down he knew that Brooke could never fill the space he had in his heart. Even then Lucas knew he had always loved her, the curly haired blonde who lived next door. He never had enough courage to tell her his true feelings, and before he ever had the chance, she told him she was moving. He wanted her to be happy, so he put his feelings on the back burner.

Realizing that he was day dreaming about a girl from his past, Lucas shook his head trying to clear her out of his mind. "_That was a long time ago. She never even saw you that way. You need to stop. Think of Brooke," _Lucas told himself. His pocket began to vibrate, Brooke was calling. Reaching into his pocket, Lucas started to pull into the river court as he answered the phone.

" Hey Fiancée. Miss me yet?" asked a cheery voice on the phone.

Lucas couldn't help but smile. " Of course I did" he chuckled.

"Well I just wanted to call and check in on your Broody self. So where are you?" uttered Brooke.

Getting out of the car, Lucas spotted a blond in the car next to him, " Hello? Lucas are you there?" Brooke exclaimed through the phone. "I.. I… yeah um I'm at the river court. Can I call you back?." Before Brooke answered he had already closed the phone. It was her. He knew it was her. It was the girl who stole the missing part of his heart. She finally came back home.

-------------------------------------------------------------

There eyes connected. Lucas stood outside of his truck with his hand still on the car

door. Peyton was frozen in the driver's seat of her prius. Moments passed until Peyton released herself from her seatbelt and stepped out of her car. _"It really is her"_ Lucas kept telling himself. She hadn't changed much, just matured. Her hair was the same, blonde and curly, a little longer. Her face still had that gentle beauty and warming glow. "_She's beautiful." _Peyton walked towards Lucas with a giant smile on her face and soon her arms were embracing him tightly. Lucas hugged her back closing his eyes. For a second, time had stopped, the world was spinning around them. It was as if they had never been a part at all. Pulling away Peyton was the first to speak.

"WOW! It's been so long how have you been Luke?" she asked as she playfully tapped his arm.

" Good. I've been good. Just working and helping around the café with mom."

" _What about being engaged Lucas, aren't you going to tell her about that?"_ Lucas pushed that thought out of his mind.

" That's great how is she doing? And what about Nathan and Haley?". She asked curiously not once removing the smile from her face.

" Mom is doing really well business has been great for her, plus Jenny keeps her busy. Oh yeah Jenny is Nate and Haley's baby girl."

" WHAT!! You're kidding right?"

Lucas couldn't help but laugh, Peyton's expression was priceless her eyes opened wide full of shock. " Nope they had a baby Peyt. Things have changed since you've been away."

" I can tell!" she laughed.

A moment of silence cut through the air. Lucas decided to end it. " So why are you back now Peyton?" How was it that Lucas' question hurt her? Was It his tone? Or was it the simple fact that out of no where she just popped up.

" Whitty, his daughter called me and told me about his funeral. I needed to come."

" Well that's a good thing that your back for that. Mostly everyone in town is going." Lucas nervously rubbed his neck, and added "So what are you going to do now? Like where are you staying?"

" I have to go to my grandma's and unpack all my stuff I'm staying for about three weeks." _" She's only staying for three weeks. That has to change"_ Lucas silently informed himself.

" But hey! Lets get lunch after yea?" she asked

" Yeah of course, you wanna meet up or me pick you up?"

" Scott you know I hate driving and I drove from California here. I need a break. You better come and pick me up. I'm just too lazy" she laughed

" So I see not everything has changed" he laughed

" Hey now!" Peyton responded as she smacked his arm

" Ouch yeah. You're already abusing me. It's started"

" Yeah yeah yeah. So come get me at like….." she paused as she grabbed her cell from her jean pocket to check the time "three? Sound good?"

" Yea sounds good"

" Good. Wow it's been way to long Scott. So I'll be seeing you at three then." She said over her shoulder as she started walking back to her car.

" Yeah Peyt. I'll be seeing you."

Everything was going great. It wasn't until Peyton waved goodbye from her car that Lucas saw it glimmering in the sun. He saw her ring and any hope he had drive away with her.

_When I'm around you I'm predictable. Cause I _

_believe in loving you at first sight I know its crazy but_

_I'm hoping to, to take a hold of you._

- _Acceptance _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

So there it is!! I know not very long but I hope you guys like it! Oh yeah by the way Dan and Karen are married and had Nathan and Lucas.

Review pleaseeeeeee.


	2. Chapter 2

I still own nothing

**Hello**

_Hello, it's me again I whole lots changed since I left and_

_I don't know I felt like check'n in. surprise you let it ring now it's_

_your turn to leave me hanging and I don't care I know you love_

_it when you see me call. I wonder who you're loving now._

_I'm guessing we won't work things out. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After Peyton dropped her stuff at her grandma's house, she had a quick visit to the market to get some necessities she forgot to bring. In other words, toothpaste. Walking in and out of the markets isle, Peyton couldn't believe how much everything had changed. She couldn't find anything. Frustrated, she let out a sigh of defeat.

Just then she was startled as a cheery brunette with a grin plastered on her face came from behind her.

" PEYTON!" exclaimed the brown eyed girl. Peyton could recognize that voice from anywhere. They met when Peyton moved to California, she had been the first to welcome Peyton with open arms.

" Brooke! What are you doing here?" she asked as both girls embraced.

" I was just about to ask you that same thing" Brooke stated with her raspy voice.

"Well this is my home town, and an important person in my life passed on. So im here for his funeral."

"Oh, whitty?"

Peyton's smile slowly diminished as she thought of how it would be without Whitty. He was after all the only one she kept in touch with. He was like her grandpa, and he always encouraged her to be the best she could be. God she loved that old man. _" I'm going to miss him."_

Snapped out of her daze, Peyton answered " Yeah, but anyways now it's your turn. What are you doing here in Tree hill?"

"Well after I transferred out of FIDM, I transferred here. So here I am."

"Jason told me you were transferring to a school in North Carolina but I didn't know where. Wow it's a small world" Peyton giggled

"So how is he? My brother treating you good still? You guys been taking advantage now that the apartment only has you two in it?" Brooke asked with a devilish grin.

Peyton blushed and admitted the truth, "Brooke… umm … yeah… a lot"

"I KNEW IT! I could tell you look like you've been getting a lot more."

" Oookay, so new topic." Peyton's face was red with embarrassment. "Hey wait is that an engagement ring?!" she said as she pointed to Brooke's hand.

Brooke's eyes lit up; "Yeah it is" she smiled. "He's an awesome guy Peyton. OH! I have an idea we should all have dinner." Brooke clapped her hands with excitement.

"That would be awesome Brooke."

"Yes I know I have a knack at being awesome." She grinned. "Well baby doll I better get going I'll call you we have to go shopping tomorrow."

The girls embraced and said they're goodbyes. Once again Peyton was left alone to continue her impossible search for toothpaste.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throwing his keys on the couch, Lucas still couldn't believe she was actually back.

On his way home he kept replaying what just happened "_She's engaged… But so are you."_

For one day he wanted to forget about them both being engaged and let it be like old times. He was now standing in front of his closet. He wanted to look nice. Somehow he had butterflies in his stomach, the kind he hadn't had in a long time. He took out a pair of nice loose blue jeans and a grey T shirt. While dressing, he heard the front door of his apartment open and close.

"Hey sexy boy." Brooke stood at the frame of his bedroom door. "Hey pretty girl" he replied as he finished pulling his shirt over his head. Brooke walked over and wrapped her arms around him. Looking up at him she asked, "Where are you going looking so hot?"

Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her neck, "I'm going to go have lunch with an old friend. I should be back soon. Probably in two hours."

"Then when you come back your all mine. Deal?"

Lucas willingly accepted her offer and kissed her nose "Deal. I better be going."

Brooke pouted and removed her arms from Lucas. "Be back soon ok… and miss me cause I'll be missing you."

He kissed her and she eagerly responded. Resting his forehead on Brooke's, he whispered, "I'll be back soon, I promise." And with that he walked out of the room, and she heard the front door close behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He pulled up in front of Grandma Sawyer's house. It still looked the same. He never really came by since Peyton left. _"Just call her and she'll come out." _He reached for his phone and realized he didn't have her number. _"Shit… ok just get out and knock on the door. Come on Scott it's just a door."_

Getting out of the car, Lucas walked towards the front door of the house. _KNOCK KNOCK. _No one answered. Grandma Sawyer's car wasn't in the driveway, and he could hear music. Yeah Peyton was definitely home. He knocked again, and once again no answer. He turned the door knob and it was unlocked. "_Leaving the front door unlocked, Peyt. You'll never learn."_ He laughed to himself as he walked into the house.

Up the stairs he could hear Peyton's music playing from her room. She had always had a extra room at Grandma Sawyer's house. When they were eleven Peyton had asked Lucas to help her decorate it. So they painted the walls and put glow in the dark stars on her ceiling. He wondered if it had changed. Standing in front of the room he saw Peyton looking through her suit case. He tapped on the door and she turned around to face him.

"You know you leave the door unlocked?" he asked with a smirk

"Yep I know." She walked over and hugged him "You know your hmm lets see…" she looked down at her watch. "Your three minuets late. I'm very disappointed in you Scott." She smiled.

He raised his hands in defeat "Yea, yea, but I'll make it up. You ready to go??"

"Just about let me get my purse I'll be one sec."

Lucas nodded his head and stood in the room with his hands in his pockets. He looked around. The walls were no longer full of finger paints and hand prints, they were painted a solid dark red. But when he looked up the stars were there. A grin formed on his lips. They spent two days gluing those stars. They use to have fake camping trips in this room and pretend those stars were real.

"Hey you ready?" Peyton yelled from down stairs.

"Yeah I'm ready." _"I hope I'm ready. Because I need to ask you something…" _with that thought he walked down the stairs.

…_Hello it's me again its three days now you've been _

_in my dreams and I don't know I guess you've just been on my mind._

_I don't know I guess I think about you all the time. I wonder if she's much like me. I _

_wonder if she's what you need. You know what they say you can't have it till you_

_want it back I'm way past back. Believe me if you could be in my life like_

_you've been on my mind it be so easy. _

_- Schuyler Fisk_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hope you liked it next chapter is going to be insanely long so be warned lol!!


	3. Chapter 3

I own nada...

**Till Kingdom Come**

_Steal my heart and hold my tongue. I feel my time,_

_My time has come. Let me in unlock the door, I've never felt this way before._

_The wheels just keep on turning the drummer begins to drum I don't know which way I'm going _

_I__ don't know which way I've __come. Hold my hand inside your hand_

_ I need s__omeone who understands. _

_I need someone, someone who hears,_

_For you I've waited all these years._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So where are we going?" Peyton asked as she buckled herself into the passenger seat of Lucas' truck.

"You'll see."

"Nooo. Come one Luke, you know I hate surprises. Just tell me. Come on please." She whined with a pouty face that made Lucas role his eyes and laugh.

"Nope. Sorry Peyt but your gonna have to wait it out."

She lifted her hands in the air, "Fine I give up."

As they drove Lucas and Peyton talked and laughed. Remembering their childhood and filling each other in on what was going on in their life. Peyton told Lucas about her job as a Music reporter for the Rolling Stones back in LA. Lucas told Peyton about his job as a writer and coach for the Tree Hill Ravens.

"So you're the coach now? Wow Luke that's so awesome."

"Yeah Whitty always told me I should take the job when he retired. So I listened to him. I really love it Peyt. And writing you know, well that's always been in my heart too. So I'm getting the best of both worlds."

"_When are you going to ask Lucas?" _The thought kept running through his brain. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Peyton screamed with excitement and turned up the radio.

Lucas looked at her with a raised eyebrow and laughed "What's going on here?"

"It's the song!!" she exclaimed as she started singing along to it.

Lucas heard the Bon Jovi tune coming from the radio and remembered. It was during the last summer they spent together. This was the song they promised they would always remember. The song that no matter where they were in life they would remember each other. Was it a great song? Not really, it was pretty cheesy, but it was theirs.

"I heard your suit case say good bye. Well as my broken heart lies bleeding, they say true love is suicide!!!" Peyton's voice accompanied the song.

" Luke come on sing!!" she laughed and shoved his arm playfully.

Nervously Lucas sang low to himself. That didn't cut it for Peyton. She grabbed a comb from her purse and used it as her microphone. Lucas laughed as he watched Peyton sing into the brush with her eyes closed and her body swaying back and forth.

"You say you've cried a thousand rivers. And now you're swimming for the shore. You left me drowning in my tears. And you wont save me anymore!!" she sang out and shoved the mic, slash comb in Lucas' face.

Lucas couldn't hold back anymore and he joined in with as much enthusiasm as Peyton.

They both sang the rest together. " I pray to god you give me one more chance girl! I'll be there for you. These five words I swear to you when you breath I wanna be the air for you. I'll be there for you!!!" They continued singing until the song ended, which left their voices horse from screaming it at the top of their lungs.

"See Scott you still have it in you."

"Yeah I guess I do." He chuckled and began to park his car in front of his mom's café.

Peyton looked out the window of the car and saw the café where she and Lucas spent a large part of their time together. They both got out of the car and walked into the café.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Peyton Elizabeth! Come over here and hug me!" Karen exclaimed with a smile on her face. Peyton willingly embraced the older woman and couldn't help but feel welcomed home.

"How have you been? You're all grown up now." She looked at Peyton then at Lucas. "Both of you."

"I've been good. Thanks Karen." Peyton smiled

"Mom is there any way we could have some food. We're pretty much starving."

"Sure I'll just go and make something for you guys right now." Karen said and disappeared into the kitchen.

Lucas and Peyton found their way to a booth and sat down.

"Wow Luke you have no idea how good it feels to be back." She smiled

"_Ok I can't wait anymore." he thought._

"Peyton why didn't you call or keep in contact with me, or anyone? I mean it's cool that your back…I mean I'm really glad… It's just why?" His eyes bore into her. The truth is she didn't have an answer. Well she did but it wasn't good enough. The truth was everything and everyone reminded her of her mother. She wanted to be a different person, and just forget everything from her past. But no matter how hard she tried she knew she would never be able to remove the memory of Lucas. But she promised she would try.

What she had done was unforgivable. She cut her best friend out of her life. She cut the people who cared most about her out just so she could try to forget everything. Forget the pain of it all. _"Tell him the truth."_ Peyton saw the pain and hurt in Lucas' eyes. She was responsible for it. She hurt her best friend for no reason at all. She hurt him unintentionally, but she realized the ends really didn't justify the means.

"Lucas" she started. "When I left I wanted to forget everything about Tree Hill because everything reminded me of her. The smell of the trees in the air, the people in town, the places me and my mom went. I wanted to run away from everything." She looked down at her hands and whispered as tears filled her eyes. She looked up with tear brimmed eyes, "Even you. I know what I did was stupid and I see that now. When I came back I was so scared that you would hate me. But you did the opposite. You took me back in without a second guess. And I love you for that Luke. But I don't disserve it. I feel horrible for cutting you out. And in all honesty I totally understand if after today you don't want to talk to me again. But I want you to know there wasn't a day that I think about you and how much you meant. No how much you mean to me." She held his hand in hers as a tear streamed down her check.

Lucas reached up and wiped the tear away. "Peyton I'm never going to lose you again. You're stuck with me for life. You got that?"

Peyton sniffled and wiped her eyes with a napkin "I got it Scott" she smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. "Ahhh look at me I'm a mess."

"No your not." "_You're perfect." _He smiled to himself.

The door bell chimed as a couple came in carrying a baby. She could recognize that couple anywhere. Nathan and Haley. They were always together. Even when they were all in 3rd grade Nathan had a crush on Haley. They were the picture of a perfect couple. It was destiny for sure.

"OH MY GOD!" Haley screeched when she saw Peyton at the table with Lucas. Peyton stood up and was automatically attacked by a hug from Haley.

"How have you been!!? No no. WHERE have you been?!" Haley uttered.

Just then a tall man with dark brown hair and light eyes came up behind Haley. It was Nathan.

"It's good to have you back home Peyton." Nathan added as he had his turn for a hug.

"Thanks you guys. I'm really glad I'm back." Peyton looked at the sleeping baby in the stroller. "So who is this little one?"

"That's Jenny. She's six months today." Haley stated with a loving glow in her eyes.

"Wow you guys are parents. Lucas told me but I had to see it myself. I'm really starting to feel old now." They all laughed and sat together at the booth.

Lucas and Peyton on one side, Nathan and Haley on the other. It was a perfect picture. Old friends reuniting after ten years. Karen brought them all some snacks and lunch, then stole Jenny away from her parents to play with her granddaughter.

"So I guess we all are living our dream. I mean Nathan's playing pro ball, I'm teaching, Lucas is coaching and writing, and you Peyt you're writing about what you love."

"And I can see you engaged. Did you really think I wouldn't say anything. Look at that thing!" Haley laughed softly and grabbed Peyton's hand to examine the ring.

Peyton couldn't help but blush. _"Shit that had to come up didn't it."_ Lucas thought to himself.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Nathan asked. Lucas was beginning to become uncomfortable with the situation and interrupted.

"Guys I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to be bombarded right now."

"Well we are going to have girl talk soon, don't forget that Peyton." Haley added.

"Babe we better go, Jenny has a doctor appointment."

"Oh yea we better get going." Nate and Haley both stood up and said their goodbyes to Lucas and Peyton and left them alone once again.

The door chimed once more, with Nathan peering from behind the door calling out to Lucas.

"Hey man Brooke just called me, she said she needs you to go fit your tux for your wedding."

Peyton gave Lucas a questioning look.

_"SHIT! Can this get anyway Worse?"_ "Yea man thanks I'll call her."

Nathan waved bye and vanished out of the café.

"You're getting married?" Peyton asked with a shocked face. Lucas was at a loss for words. In that moment, he could have been mistaken, but in Peyton's eyes he saw a flicker of jealousy mixed with a hint of sadness.

---------------------------------------------------

_For you I'd wait till kingdom come. Until my day, my day is done._

_Say you'll come and set me free. Say you'll wait. You'll wait for me._

_-Coldplay_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Oki! I know I said it would be a insanely long chapter and it was but then I broke it down! Lol so there is chapter three. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll try to update soon as I can.

Reviewsss :


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing at all

**I'll Follow You Into the Dark **

_Love of mine someday you will die_

_But ill be close behind. I'll follow you into the dark._

_No blinding light or tunnel to gates of white, just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for a hint of a spark. _

_If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the no's on their_

_Vacancy signs. If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks then ill follow you into the dark. _

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_**Flashback**_

"_You're engaged?" Peyton questioned with shock appearing on the features of her gentle face._

_Lucas had to tell the truth, it was time to face reality. "Yes." was all he was able to force out. The air in the room became thick with tension and silence was the only sound heard._

"_Oh… Well I'm happy for you Lucas." She smiled sincerely. _

_Lucas was disappointed because he really had hoped that she wouldn't be happy. That she would want him the way he was beginning to want her. In all the ways he shouldn't want her. In all the ways he couldn't want her. In her smile he saw that she truly was happy for him. Why did that fact feel like a punch to the gut? _

"_Thanks." _

_**End of flashback.**_

Lucas stood in front of the mirror in his room attempting to fix the tie of his suit. It was the day of Whitty's funeral and ever since yesterday's conversation with Peyton, everything seemed different. He couldn't pretend anymore.

"Hey sexy" Brooke voiced as she entered the room and plopped onto Lucas' bed.

"You need any help with that. It looks like your losing the battle."

"Yea please."

Brooke stood from the bed and walked over to Lucas. While she fixed his tie, Lucas really looked at Brooke and couldn't help but feel guilty for thinking of Peyton the way he had been. The way he has and still was. Brooke was a great girl and he really did love her. She was going to be his wife and he was going to spend the rest of his life with her.

That reality struck him afresh.

"I just about got it. There all done." She smiled triumphantly.

"Great job pretty girl." Lucas smiled and kissed her forehead.

"So you know my brother is engaged right?"

Lucas nodded and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Well turns out they are moving their wedding up a few months. So it's going to be in three months not six."

Lucas turned around and wrapped his arms around Brooke. "Okay what's wrong with that?" he asked

"Nothing just means that you're going to have to ask the school for those days off. Is that ok?"

"That's perfect."

She smiled and hugged Lucas. "Gosh Lucas your going to love Jason's fiancé she's the best she's into all that stuff your into." She stated as she waved her hands in the air. "Plus yours truly set them up. They are going to do just fine together. Just like me and you, we're going to do great together. And I can't wait to start my future with you Mr. Scott. I love you. You know that?"

"I love you too."

She kissed him and he kissed her back with passion. He was going to try and erase his feelings for Peyton and be true to Brooke in thought and in deed. Flustered, Brooke broke away from their kiss, "As much as it kills me to say, we better go sexy boy or we are going to be late." She whispered.

"Your right but when we get back. Your mine." Lucas said quietly into her ear.

A devilish grin spread across her face, "Oh it's on Mr. Scott."

Entering into the car, Brooks's phone rang loudly and she answered, "Hey baby doll… yeah I'm on my way. I'll be there soon... Okay Bye."

Starting the engine Lucas looked at Brooke and pointed towards her phone.

"Who was that?"

"Oh it was Jason's fiancée; she's in town for the funeral. Turns out she knew Whitty. Small world isn't it."

"Do I know her?" he asked inquiringly

"No… but her name is Peyton, Peyton Sawyer. And I want you to be nice to her ok."

"_She's engaged to Jason. Oh god. What the hell is wrong with me?"_

"Lucas."

Snapped out of his thoughts, he finally replied "Yeah it really is a small world."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I miss you so much Peyt."

"I miss you too Jason. I wish you could come out here." Peyton expressed in a low voice

"Baby… I wasn't going to tell you but I'm coming out in a few days. Brooke called me and told me she saw you and kind of set it up. Plus she wants me to meet this fiancée of hers."

"Oh my god I'm so happy baby! I can't wait till you're out here. It's going to be so much better with you here." She smiled as she laid on her bed observing the plastic stars on her ceiling. Drifting her gaze to the clock she saw the time. She was running late.

"Hey Jay I have to get ready. I hate saying bye to you, kinda weird huh?"she laughed at how stupid she sounded.

"Not at all because I hate it too. I love you don't forget that."

"I love you too. I'll see you in a few days."

"Yea you will" said the smiling voice on the phone.

"Bye Peyt."

"Bye Jay."

She closed her cell and laid on her bed. Thinking about Jason always gave her the best feeling. She loved him. She never felt this way about anyone she was sure of it. And now she was engaged to him. The perfect guy. Speaking about being engaged, Lucas was engaged. She was shocked to find out, no more like undone. If she was so solid in her feelings for Jason why in that brief instant did she feel the twist of jealousy and loss? Lucas wasn't hers, but she automatically felt a slight hatred for whoever he was engaged to. _"He's my best friend I'm just being protective, that's all… right?" _

"I gotta get ready."

Peyton took out her black Tee length dress. It was short and cut mid thigh and had a halter neck line. It was tasteful enough for a funeral, plus it was the only one she could find on the drive out here. Slipping on the dress, she ran her fingers through her blonde curls and applied a scarce amount of make up on. _"Well you don't look all that bad Sawyer." _She expressed inwardly and grabbed her car keys.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Family, friends, and loved ones. We come here today in memorable honor of a beloved husband, father, and friend, Whitty Nelson." the minister began.

Lucas saw Peyton standing on the opposite side of the casket. Her face was wet from the tears which were trickling down her face unceasingly. Nate and Hales stood beside her, each holding one of her hands in theirs.

Brooke looked up at Lucas, who had tears in his eyes.

"Are you doing ok Luke?" she asked with concern

"He was a great guy Brooke, I'm just going to miss him."

She ran her hands up and down his back to comfort him in anyway she could.

"It's going to be okay" she inaudibly uttered into his ear with reassurance.

He gave her a slight smile and continued to hear the minister's words.

"He was indeed one of the most influential people in this town. He had a way of brightening up every situation in life. He always saw the positive and always encouraged people to strive for the best and be the best person they could be."

_**Flashback: 10 years ago**_

"_I don't know Whitty. I mean I really like her but what if she doesn't. I'm gonna feel like a retarded you know. I mean she's my best friend." Lucas discussed with his coach. _

"_Well son, you got to ask yourself is it worth the risk? Everything in life that is worth something always comes with a risk. Plus I'm pretty sure that girl has something for you." The old man chuckled_

"_I don't know coach, I don't think she does."_

"_Sit down son." _

_The elderly man and young boy sat on an empty bleacher in the school's gym._

"_When I was a boy I was sweet on Camilla, she was my sweetheart. And my Daddy told me 'boy that girl is sweet on you.' Course I didn't believe anything he said and I told him no she didnt. Then he told me 'I know she does because the color of her eyes change when you're not in the room. When you're in the room son her eyes are that happy beautiful hazel, but when you're not in the room her eyes fade into a lonesome grey.' Do you get the point?" _

"_Just because Camilla felt that way about you doesn't mean Peyton feels that way about me."_

"_Son have you ever seen her eyes when your not in the room?"_

"_No"_

"_Well there you go."_

_**End of Flashback.**_

At the end of the ceremony everyone was invited to Karen's Café for the reception. Peyton lingered around the casket to say her last goodbyes. Not far behind stood Lucas. He stood there and watched her, wanting to hold her and comfort her, but knowing he shouldn't. What he felt for her was begining to become too strong and he didnt want to ruin anything between them.

"Hey baby you ok?" Brooke asked wrapping him in her arms from behind him.

"Yeah"

"Hey look its Peyton. She looks kind of torn up about the whole thing. We should go talk to her."

"Brooke…" Lucas sighed "Maybe we shouldn't"

"Why not?"

"We need to talk…."

--------------------------------------------------

…_you and me have seen everything to see_. You and me have seen everything to see  
_From Bangkok to Calgary and the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now it's nothing to cry about cause we'll hold each other soon  
The blackest of rooms._

_ -Death Cab For Cutie_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_: revieeew_


	5. Chapter 5

I will never own anything and I still don't.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**You Don't Know Me**

_You give your hand to me and then you say hello and I can hardly speak my heart is beating so and anyone can tell you think you know me well. Well you don't know me. No you don't know the one who dreams of you at night. Who longs to kiss your lips and longs to hold you tight. Oh I'm just a friend that's all I've ever been. But you don't know me._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lucas led Brooke by the hand to his truck and opened the passenger door for her. Once they were both in the truck, he turned to face a confused Brooke.

"What's going on Lucas? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine… I just." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I can't do this Brooke" he let out

"What do you mean?" Brooke whispered grabbing Lucas' hand. Her eyes searched Lucas' clear blue eyes for meaning behind what he was explaining to her.

"I can't do this" he continued. "I just… I'm confused about everything right now."

"Is this about Peyton? About me wanting to go talk to her?"

His eyes lit up at the sound of Peyton's name. _"Whitey's death really must have been really hard on him. Maybe he feels as if I wanted to help Peyton more then him." _She thought inwardly

"Lucas, I'm sorry I wanted to go and help Peyton out. I was thoughtless about your feelings. I know you're going through a hard time. You two were close and now he's gone." She placed her hand on his face and looked at him with undying love shown in her eyes.

The look in Brooke's eyes shamed Lucas. "I'm going to take care of you first Luke. Okay. Everything is going to be okay."

"That's not it Brooke"

"Then what is it?" she asked concerned.

Sighing Lucas gave a half smile and added. "Nothing... it was that. I just need you here to help me through this thing. You were right me and Whitey were close. It's just hard on me right now."

Brooke gave him a smile and hugged him, "It's going to all be okay. I promise."

Lucas closed his eyes and remained silent "_I hope it will all be okay too"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

By evening everyone congregated at Karen's Café for the reception. Peyton sat at a booth talking with Karen and Dan.

"Do you know where Lucas is?"

"He should be on his way" Dan answered with his arm around Karen's shoulders

"I'll go give him a call." Karen noted

"No it's ok I'll call him." Peyton stated standing up from the booth and walking outside.

Peyton stood outside and saw Lucas' truck pulling up with none other then Brooke Davis in his passenger seat.

_"He knows Brooke? Wait… Nate said Brooke called for Lucas to try on his tux. But that's a different Brooke. It has to be."_

"Hey Peyton" Brooke waved while exiting the truck.

"Hey Brooke" Peyton smiled

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing okay Better then I thought I would actually" she gave a faint smile

Lucas walked behind Brooke.

"Luke your mom was asking for you earlier I was just about to call."

Brooke looked between Peyton and Lucas with curiosity marked on her face.

"Wait you guys know each other?"

Lucas and Peyton both began to say something, then Peyton simply looked at Lucas to continue.

"Well Brooke…me and Peyton go way back… we were best friends growing up and I saw her at the river court and we've been catching up since then."

"Oh so you guys do know each other. Wow I feel stupid" she laughed in her raspy voice

"Well that's great we can skip the whole getting to know you stage." She laced one of her arms with Lucas's arm and one with Peyton's. Brooke leaned into her blonde friend's ear and whispered, "Isn't he a cutie… he's an amazing fiancé!!"

_"No… it's not another Brooke… it's this Brooke alright. This Brooke is going to marry my Lucas" _Peyton thought and offered a weary smile to the cheery brunette.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Practically the whole town was at Whitey's reception. Eventually the whole gang gathered at a booth and shared laughs about happier moments in life.

"Speaking of happiness, BOTH you guys are getting married how great is that." Haley projected in an excited tone.

"Yeah it's pretty exciting. Isn't it Peyt?" Brooke turned to her blonde counter part.

"Yeah it's great"

"So when is the date for you Peyton?" Nathan cut in.

"Oh…August. August 22nd"

"A summer wedding how cute!!" Brooke added

"Yea pretty cute." Lucas whispered silently.

Peyton excused herself, "Hey I'm gonna get some air. I'll be back"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton sat on the curb of the street hugging herself to keep warm from the cool night air.

A black coat suddenly enveloped her. Startled she looked up.

"God, you scared me!!" she laughed

"Well I'm not God Peyton." Luke chuckled and sat beside his friend.

Silence took over their conversation for a few moments as they both gazed forward not knowing what to say.

"Sooooo…"

"Yeahhh" Peyton laughed nervously. _"What is this why am I nervous. Its only Lucas. Come on Sawyer."_

"So we are both getting married… why didn't you tell me Luke?"

He shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to pretend you know. Pretend like it was still just me and you against the world like it use to be. Now it's going to be me and Brooke and you and Jason against the world. "

"Lucas it's always going to be there… you and me… no matter what" Peyton expressed as she rested her head on Lucas's broad shoulder.

"Hey I have an idea… Tomorrow lets go too the river court, and hang out. I want to really catch up Peyt." Lucas stated while looking down at Peyton.

"Sounds like a date Scott" she smiled genuinely.

"Yea… sounds like a date." Lucas repeated quietly and rested his head on hers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day came too slowly for Lucas but it finally arrived. He was on his way to meet Peyton at the river court. He told Brooke he was going to the court to play Hoops…. which was true. He just left Peyton out of it. He arrived at the court and discovered a certain blond in a white tank and jeans sitting on the bench. It was as if he was reliving his past. She looked up and gave him a smile that could brighten any room.

"Well are you just going to stand there Scott? Or are you going to come over here?" she yelled across the court.

He chuckled and walked over to her with his hands in his pockets. She stood and embraced him.

"So you ready?"

"The question is are you ready to lose Luke. Cause I don't think you can handle me." She said confidently as she picked up the basket ball that she brought from home.

"I think I can take you on Sawyer."

"We'll see about that."

After a few bad misses, Peyton quit and retired to the bench to draw. She really hadn't drawn much since she moved. But she still loved it. She watched Luke shoot some hoops. Each shot going straight in the net. Lucas had about enough and sat under a close by tree for shade.

"Hey blondie come sit over here. I'm too weak to get up" he said while regaining his breath.

Peyton complied and moved to where Lucas sat. They both rested against the large base of the willow tree.

"It's nice you know... just hanging out you and me… I've really missed it." Peyton's voice was soft with emotion.

Luke looked at Peyton. What Peyton saw in his eyes frighten her. She saw warmth and pure love reflected in his eyes. _"I'm just looking way to into this. Of course he cares about me."_

Lucas laughed as he randomly remembered when he and Peyton decided to help clean his mom's café by doing the dishes. They accidentally put hand soap in the dishwasher and the whole kitchen was filled with bubbles. Peyton eyed Lucas.

"What's so funny sir?" she asked playfully

"I was just remembering when we filled moms kitchen with bubbles you remember that?" he laughed and rubbed his neck

"Oh yes! How could I forget that... That was pretty awesome" she laughed and leaned her head against the tree.

"Peyton…. I've missed you so much you know that. When you left I didn't know what to do. You left before I had the chance to tell you what I felt about you. I mean Peyt… what I'm trying to say is… well …"

"Well?" Peyton probed as her heart began to flutter, _"What is going on with me."_

"I love you Peyt…." _"Did I just tell her that… shit I just told her I loved her and she's not saying a word... Great going Scott." _"I mean you're my best friend Peyt. I love you like my best friend. And you know I would do anything for you." He quickly continued.

"I love you too Luke… and I would do anything for you too… you've always been their for me and I'm always going to be there for you. No matter what."

"_She loves you… just not more then a friend…" _Lucas told himself.

"Ouch!" Peyton cried out as she fanned her eye with her hand.

"What… what's wrong?" Lucas asked with growing concern

Peyton looked at Luke with one eye closed and one eye gazing at him. She pointed to here closed eye, "I have a eyelash in my eye… and it stings!"

Lucas laughed.

"Don't laugh at me!" she laughed and swatted his arm.

"Okay… okay… come here."

She scooted closer to him, allowing better access to her stinging eye. Lucas slowly placed both his hands on the sides of Peyton's face. Gently he opened Peyton's closed eye and blew into it. He was extremely close to her, he could feel the warm of her body begin to warm him everywhere, sending shivers down his spine. She looked up at him, never pulling away from his touch, which lingered far longer then needed. He stroked her cheek with his thumb. The world was right in this moment. He was where he was supposed to be. And the fact that Peyton hadn't pulled away made his heart soar. Unknowingly, both Lucas and Peyton began inching closer… their lips nearly grazing each others… when suddenly they were abruptly awaken from their trance by Peyton's cell phone ringing.

"Oh um.. I.. my phone. I better get that."

"Yeah.." _"Shit! I hate cell phones…I was so close."_

"Hello?... Hey your what?... You're here?" Peyton stood and walked away from Lucas for privacy.

But before Peyton even answered the phone, he saw the caller id which said Jason.

Jason was here. Jason was in Tree Hill.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

…_. I never knew the art of making love, tho my heart aches with love for you. Afraid and shy I let my chance go by a chance that you might love me too. You give your hand to me and then you say good bye. I watch you walk away beside the lucky guy. Oh you'll never know the one who loves you so. Well you don't know me._

_Ray Charles _

Reviewww 3


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing….

**Come Down to Me**

_Words fall out of my mouth and I can't seem to trace what I'm saying every body wants your time. _

_I'm just dreaming out loud, I can't have you for mine and I know it. I just want to watch you shine._

_Tripping up on my tongue it's all over my face and I'm racing got to get away from you. _

_Burning all the way home try to put it to bed but it traces every little thing I do _

_When the light falls on your face don't let it change you ._

_When the stars get in your eyes don't let it blind you. _

_You're beautiful just the way you are and I love it all every line and every scare. And I wish that I could make you see. This is where you are to be, come down to me._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_What just happened… you were about to kiss Lucas… what the hell is wrong with you?!"_ Peyton silently swore to herself as she drove home from the court. Jason called her to let her know he was in town, and that Brooke decided to have the couples dinner tonight. It had to be tonight out of all nights. How was she going to straighten out what occurred to Lucas if she couldn't even understand what happened herself?

"I love Jason" She kept saying aloud.

"I have to call him." With one hand she managed the steering wheel, and with the other she scrimmaged through her purse until she pulled out her cell.

"_Come on pick up…"_

"Hello?" came the deep voice on the other side of the phone.

"Um hey Luke it's me I um. Well" she let out a breath.

"Listen I just wanted to say sorry about what almost happened. I don't know what got into me. It's probably because I miss Jason so much and all. And I just wanted to say sorry, I promise it won't ever happen again. And I don't want it to be weirded out between us in anyway. So I think we should just forget it ever happened."

"Yeah of course. Don't worry about it Peyt. It's not like it meant anything."

Those words 'it's not like it meant anything' made Peyton's heart ach… the thing is she couldn't understand why it affected her so much.

"Yeah… yeah your right. Well I guess I'll see you in a little bit. I'm just going to run home and get ready."

"Okay."

"Okay… well bye."

"Bye."

Pulling into the drive way of her grandmother's house, she turned the engine off and sat in the driver's seat with head against the steering. Her eyes drifted shut as she finally realized… _"I think I'm starting to love you Lucas…in more ways then one."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jason sat on the couch in Brooke's living room as she finished setting up the table for dinner.

"So brother what do you think?" Brooke asked as she showed off the table which featured a turkey that she cooked.

"Looks great Brooke" Jason smiled. "So when is this guy of yours coming over?"

"He should be on his way." She uttered while fixing the silver wear. "Oh speaking of Lucas, you'll never guess what! Peyton and him were best friends growing up! Isn't that so weird."

Jason became interested and walked towards Brooke to help her with the silver wear.

"So what do you mean? Did they date?" he asked

"No of course not. I already asked Lucas. They were just got friends."

Brooke finished setting the table and the door bell rang.

"Right on time" the cheery brunette let out. "Hey Jay can you get it? I'm gonna freshen up a bit k."

"Yeah I'll get it your majesty." He laughed

"Thanks" said Brooke kissing her brother's cheek and then disappearing into her room.

Jason opened the door to greet the guest. "Hey so you must be Lucas… I've heard a lot about you. I'm Jason." He extended his hand

"Yeah... it's nice to meet you." Lucas shook Jason's hand as he stepped inside the apartment.

"So where's Brooke?"

"Oh she's 'Freshen up'" Jason laughed as he did quote marks with his hands.

Lucas chuckled.

"So Brooke tells me you know Peyton."

"Yeah we grew up together." Lucas could tell he was about to get a total interrogation, but luckily the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!!" called Brooke running from her room to get the door.

"Hi Brooke" greeted Peyton

"Hey yourself" Brooke said pulling the blonde in for a hug. "Come in…"

They all stood in the living room of the apartment.

"Hey baby" Jason grabbed Peyton by the waist pulling her in for a kiss. Peyton kissed him back, but felt the heat of Lucas's stare.

"Hi… I'm glad you're here" she whispered into his ear.

"Me too."

"Okay that's enough of that. Its time for dinner" Brooke exclaimed.

The couples sat side by side. Brooke and Lucas positioned themselves on one side of the table while Jason and Peyton occupied the other. The entire situation was awkward for Lucas. The two women he loved were sitting at the same table. But the one he loved completely... the one who had his whole heart was the one he could never have. Jason's arm sat protectively over Peyton's shoulders, as if he were claiming her.

"_Trust me I already know she's yours."_ He thought to himself. Each time Jason looked at Peyton, let alone touched her, made Lucas's blood boil. He noticed Peyton's silent behavior. She barely spoke throughout dinner. Jason spoke for her.

He told them about their plans for the wedding, and each time he answered a question he would look to Peyton and ask "Isn't that right babe." Peyton just nodded her head in agreement. Luke's gaze never drifted far from Peyton, she was beautiful wearing a green strapless dress that accented her curves and long legs.

After the turkey was half devoured, the couples remained at the table drinking coffee and having discussion.

"Oh! Peyton I have to show you this dress! I bought it yesterday…you have to see it!" Brooke said enthusiastically.

Peyton laughed and got up from the table "Okay let's see it."

"Ok boys we'll be back. Don't miss us that much." Brooke added as she grabbed Peyton's hand and led her into the other room.

The men were left alone, and Jason was the first to speak.

"Do I look stupid Lucas?" Jason asked with his head tilt to the side observing Lucas.

Confused, Lucas responded "No man why would you ask that?"

"That's right Lucas, I'm not stupid. And I'm sure as hell not stupid enough to not notice you staring at MY girl the whole night."

"Man me and Peyton are only friends." Lucas said in his defense.

"Listen man… your marring my sister. I respect that. But if I find out that you try anything with Peyton" he let out a deep chuckle, "I swear to God I'll fucking kill you. You got it? So here is some advice stay the fuck away from me and from Peyton. And start paying attention to your own girl."

Just when Lucas was about to open his mouth the girls walked in.

"Hey boys did you miss us." Peyton asked as she stood behind Jason's chair and wrapped her arms around him.

Looking up Jason smiled. "Of course we missed you."

"What were you guys talking about?" Brooke asked.

"Me and Lucas just had a little talk is all… nothing major…" he smiled as he kissed Peyton's arm.

"See I knew you guys would hit it off" Brooke whispered into Lucas's ear.

"Yeah we definitely hit it off." _"Her brothers a fucking asshole... and im sure as hell not staying away from Peyton."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Around 12am Peyton finally got home changed into a oversized t shirt and crawled into bed. It had been a long eventful night. Well long eventful day and she was exhausted. Curling herself into a ball, she began drifting to sleep when a knock on her bedroom window was heard.

"_What the hell? Who would knock at my window at this time?"_

Slowly she lifted up her blanket and dragged herself out of bed. Opening the window she saw Lucas, who apparently climbed the tree near her room to reach her window. He use to do this all the time while they were growing up. She opened the window.

"Lucas what are you doing here?" she asked groggily

He didn't respond he just let himself into her room.

"Luke what's wrong?" she asked with concern in her eyes.

Once again he didn't respond, instead he circled her waist with his arms, pulling her close to him. Peyton had no words. The look in Lucas's eyes was filled with desire… want… love… It made Peyton's heart and body ache for him. The warmth of his touch set her entire body on fire.

He began to move his hands up and down her back as his lips touched hers. They're kiss was full of passion… passion which had been encaged for too long. His tongue gradually entered into her mouth tasting her. She in time responded as her tongue dueled against his. They're hands were not silent; Peyton broke the kiss and hurriedly discarded Lucas's shirt to the floor as they walked backwards to the bed. His hands found the hem of her shirt and tickled her smooth skin as he removed it. Their faces were inches apart as he lay above her…

"I love you Lucas." Peyton whispered as she craddled his face in her hands

"I love you Peyton" he breathed and began sliding her knees apart...

**PEYTON! PEYTON!**

She was shaken by her grandmother. "Wake up Peyton… your going to be late."

"Huh?" she sat up to look at the clock, which read 8am. She had a breakfast date with Jason.

"I'll meet you down stairs" grandma Sawyer informed.

Plopping herself back down Peyton let out a large sigh. _"It was just a dream… Just a dream."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

…_Spell it out in a song bet you'll never catch on to my weakness I'm singing every word for you. _

_Here I'm thinking I'm sly then you're catching my eye and just maybe you're thinking what I'm thinking to. _

_When you see it on my face don't let it shake you. I know better then to try and take you with me. _

_You're beautiful just the way t you are and I love it all every line and every scare. _

_And I wish that I could make you see. This is where you are to be, come down to me. _

_- Saving Jane_

Revieww


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing…..

**By the Way They Dance**

_And they one step and he's sliding and they two step and she's gliding. Three and one and two and then they flout in the air. Side to side and she shows him back and forth cause she knows him. Round and round again. All that see them can't help but stare cause everyone knows they're in love. Everyone knows they're in love. Yes and everyone knows they're in love by the way they dance. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Okay I'll have the eggs and bacon combo." Jason informed the waitress.

"Any drink with that?"

"Yeah, I'll have orange juice. Thanks" he said handing the menu back to the waitress.

"And for you miss?"

Peyton looked up from her menu, "Oh I'll have the ham omelet. With raspberry ice tea." She smiled and gave the menu to the older woman.

"Okay kids your order will be up soon. If you need anything else my names Betty just give me a holler."

"We will. Thank you Betty." Jason said in a friendly tone, as Betty walked off.

"So" Jason started looking at Peyton with a smile. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Peyton asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I made plans. We are going to have the wedding here. Right here in Tree Hill." He smiled as Peyton's face lit up.

He continued, "You see I know this place means a lot to you and I get that. So I want our wedding to be here, so all the people you care about can come too."

Peyton gently reached across the table and grabbed his hands in hers. "Thank you for this Jason. It means a lot to me. But how are we going to work this out? I mean you have work at the firm. And I have to write reports about three new bands."

He lifted her slender delicate hands to his mouth and kissed them.

"I called the firm, I told them to fax me my work… and as for your job at Rolling Stone, I called Mike and told him that you would fax him your articles. And he was fine with it." He finished

"You planned it all out didn't you?" she laughed softly still holding his hands.

"Yes I did. Good plan isn't it?" he said smiling

"Perfect plan" she nodded her head.

"Only one thing is missing…"

"What?"

"You still haven't picked out your dress… I heard there is a bridal store about thirty minuets from here. You should go pick one out."

"Hmmm maybe I will. Something nice… sexy…"

"And easy to take off" Jason added with a laugh

"Oh god" she rolled her eyes and smacked his hand

He leaned back and shrugged. "What I'm a guy" he smiled "Look foods coming"

"Yeah yeah... You're lucky it's coming..." Peyton laughed, as they both prepared to eat their breakfast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton drove from the diner to Brooke's apartment. If she was going to go shopping she was sure to bring Brooke. _"I should call her first… see if she even wants to go."_

"Hey Blondie" Brooke answered

"Hey Brooke", Peyton voiced. "Okay so I have a proposition for you."

"Ohh hmmm okay what is it? Is it dirty?" the raspy voice let out

Laughing, Peyton answered. "No… but it involves shopping"

"Oh then yes. Whatever it is yes. I'm in."

"Cool… so I'll be over in like five minuets"

"Sounds great, I should be there by then, I was just at the boutique finishing some designs. But hey what is it that we are going to shop for?"

"My wedding dress."

"OH MY GOD!! How exciting. P. Sawyer I'm going to find you the Hottest dress!! It is so on!"

Peyton couldn't help but smile at her friend's excitement. "Sounds perfect… so I'll see you soon."

"You bet your ass you will."

"Bye"

"Bye baby doll."

By the time Brooke and Peyton finished they're conversation, Peyton just arrived to Brooke's apartment. _"I'll just wait for her inside." _She thought to herself.

Getting out of her car she walked up to the apartment._ "Where did Brooke leave that extra key?" _She looked under the flower pot near the door.

"There you are" she said while picking the key up. As she opened the door, she was shocked to see Lucas standing right in front of her.

"_What's he doing in Brooke's apartment?"_ she pondered.

"Oh hey, Peyt I was just about to leave I had to pick up a CD I left here." He said while lifting up a CD of the Silversun Pickups.

"Good CD" Peyton told him still standing in the door way.

"Yeah it is." He responded

"Yeah…" Peyton's gaze drifted the length of Lucas. "_God he looks good today… WHAT don't think that." _Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked laughing.

Peyton removed her hands from her face but kept her eyes closed, "Oh nothing... um… I just… something got in my eyes." She explained

"That seems to happen a lot" Lucas said in a husky voice, which led to a moment of silence.

"Hi!! Boyfriend… and girlfriend." Brooke's voice broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Hey Brooke" Peyton quickly turned her view towards the brunette.

"Hey Brooke" Lucas added.

"So P. Sawyer are you ready?"

"What are you girls going to do?" Lucas asked interested.

"Oh well... We are going to go shop for Peyton's wedding dress!!!" Brooke told Lucas as she hugged him. Kissing his nose she added, "Isn't that great!!"

"Yea sounds like fun." Lucas said dryly.

Peyton stood there uncomfortable at seeing Brooke and Lucas this close.

"Brooke we should go." Peyton looked at her watch.

"Yeah… let's go…Oh wait let me get this call." Brooke answered her ringing phone.

"Hi Bevin… what! I just finished those designs… No tell him …. Ugh… Alright tell them I'll be there in ten minuets." She closed her phone with an irritated look on her features.

"Listen Peyton I have to run back to the shop. One of my designs didn't get sent out. The joys of owning a boutique." She sighed

"Its ok Brooke we can always do it another day."

"NO! This is way to important…Wait! I have an idea…" she turned to Lucas. "Luke you can go help Peyton"

Lucas pointed to himself. "Me?"

"Yes you... that will be great ok. Fiancée help her find the perfect dress. Ok I have to go. I love you" she kissed his cheek. "You two have fun." She waved and left.

"Yeah we'll have loads of fun." Peyton said sarcastically under her breath.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What about this one" Lucas said, pointing to a purple retro bride maid dress.

"Um how about no" Peyton laughed.

They had been in the bridal store for more than thirty minuets, and still Peyton didn't find "The Dress". It had to be perfect. It was going to be a day she'd always remember she needed a dress that she would always remember.

"Do you need any help miss?" asked the bridal consultant

"Well…yeah" Peyton said looking overwhelmed.

"Well what is it that you're going for."

"I was thinking something classic. Something strapless… simple… elegant."

"Wait here I think I have something in mind for you." Said the redhead.

Lucas sat down on a chair between two men in front of the dressing room.

"So she's got you helping her find the dress too." Asked the man on Lucas's left.

"Yeah" Lucas chuckled.

"Don't worry I think it happens to the best of us." He let out a low laugh. "My names Brandon."

"Lucas, Lucas Scott." He said shaking Brandon's hand.

"Luke…" Peyton called out. "I think I found it" she beamed with excitement as she held the dress. "I'm going to try it on k. Tell me what you think."

"Okay Peyt." Lucas smiled.

"Wow you got it bad for that blonde don't you?" Brandon gave a small chuckle. "How long have you two been engaged?"

"Oh… we're…" _"I could pretend… what's the harm in that…" _" For about four months." Lucas informed.

"Nice.."

"Honey we better get going." Called Brandon's fiancé.

"Well man I better jet. It was nice meeting you. Good luck with the wedding." Brandon stood up.

"Yeah man you too."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss do you need help?" Mary, the bridal consultant asked Peyton through the Fitting room door.

"Um I just can't seem to get a hold of the zipper. Could you zip me?"

"Sure."

Mary entered the fitting room and took hold of the zipper to glide it up with great ease.

"Perfect fit Miss Sawyer… And I'm sure that fiancé of yours out there will love it."

"Oh me and him aren't…" Peyton stopped and a small smile graced her lips. "Yes Mary I hope he will like it."

"I'll let you alone. I'll be waiting out there with your fiancé." The redhead smiled and squeezed Peyton's shoulders.

"Thanks Mary."

Peyton was left alone in the fitting room examining her reflection in the mirror. The dress was classic. The white satin clung to her body like a glove, and the rhinestones which decorated the fabric made it glisten in the light. It had a small train in the back and was strapless. _"This is my dress"_ She thought aloud.

Stepping out of the dressing room Peyton walked to where Lucas and Mary awaited.

At the sight of Peyton, Lucas lost his breath. She was beautiful. She looked like a porcelain doll.

Swaying back and forth Peyton asked, "Do you like it?" as she bit her bottom lip nervously.

"You look amazingly beautiful Peyton Sawyer." Lucas said causing Peyton's face to have a scarlet blush.

"She's going to make a gorgeous bride Mr. Scott." Mary said into Lucas's ear.

"Yes she is Mary." Lucas agreed never removing his eyes off of the woman he loved.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you Mary. Bye" waved Lucas and Peyton as they left the Bridal store.

Lucas felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey fiancé… did you guys find a dress for her?"

"Yes we did… I'm better at this then I thought."

"Great… well I found the perfect place for Peyton's wedding reception. You guys need to get your booties over here."

"Okay what's the address?"

Lucas wrote the address down and said his goodbyes to Brooke then turned to face Peyton who stood there looking questionably at him.

"Brooke found a place for your reception. She wants us to head over."

"Okay sounds good." Peyton said and opened the car door.

They arrived at the reception hall in about fifteen minuets tops. The place was huge and had a fountain in the middle of the room. Three giant crystal chandeliers decorated the painted ceilings.

"Wow Brooke it's beautiful" Peyton announced as she looked around the hall.

"I know isn't it perfect." Brooke let out as she clapped her hands happily. "And there's great acoustic sound in the room for the music! For your first waltz as husband and wife."

"Thank you Brooke" Peyton said hugging Brooke.

"Your so welcome P. Sawyer. Anyways, I called Jason he should be on his way soon. But I want to see where the dance floor is going to be laid out… So Lucas come here..." she said as she motioned Lucas closer to her.

"I need you to dance with Peyton right there. I want to see if from every seating area everyone will be able to see the waltz."

Lucas agreed and walked to Peyton.

"May I have this dance?" he asked bowing with his hand extended forward to Peyton.

"Of course good sir" Peyton laughed and placed her hand in his.

Brooke was busy sitting in different chairs throughout the room, seeing if she could see the dancing couple from every angle.

"This is weird there isn't any music" Peyton whispered.

"Yes there is" Lucas said with a smile and lead close to Peyton's ear humming a tune he made up.

Peyton smiled and closed her eyes, letting the nearness of Lucas fill her senses. They moved back and forth with each other in perfect time. They danced in each others arms for what seemed like an eternity. Lucas pulled away from Peyton and looked into her green eyes. What he saw was a reflection of what he felt. He saw love… and willingness… no a want to be loved. He hoped she wanted to be loved by him.

"Luke I …. I love you. You know that?" Peyton asked

"I know… I love you too"

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. There was something different about the way Peyton told him she loved him. Of course Peyton always told him she loved him while they grew up together, but this time something about it was different.

"Okay perfect I could see you guys from everywhere!" Brooke said happily causing the dancing couple to cease.

"Thank you for the dance Peyton." Lucas said into her ear before letting her go.

"Your welcome Luke." She whispered as she watched him walk away.

"Hey baby" Jason greeted as he walked into the hall wrapping his arms around Peyton.

"Hey… Jay" she smiled at him

Jason looked at Luke "We won't be needing you anymore Lucas thanks though." He smirked

"Yeah.. your welcome. Hey Brooke I better get going I have to finish some stuff up at home." Lucas said with his view set on Brooke.

"Oh ok baby I'll go with you."

"We'll see you guys later." Brooke waved and followed close behind Lucas, who was already half way out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive home was uncomfortably silent. _"I can't pretend that I don't have feelings for Peyton anymore I have to be fair to Brooke she deserves the truth."_

Pulling into his drive way Lucas faced Brooke with a serious expression plastered on his face.

"Brooke I have to tell you something."

"What is it Baby?" she asked taking his hand in hers

"Brooke I think we should cancel our wedding."

-------------------------------------------------------

… _gee and gee cause he needs her. And, and as he leads her. Face to face cause they know they'll never dance alone. Cause everyone knows they're in love. Yes and everyone knows they're in love by the way they dance. _

_Jump Little Children._

_Review yay! lol_


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing…

**Fall to Pieces**

_I looked away, then I look back at you. You tried to say the things that you can't undo. _

_If I had my way I'd never get over you. _

_Today's the day, I pray that we make it through. Make it through the fall. Make it through it all. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I think we should cancel our wedding." Lucas began slowly"… I think we should take a break."

"What do you mean?" Brooke's heart stopped at Lucas's words. "You're not serious are you?"

Lucas remained silent, averting Brooke's gaze. He couldn't look at her… he didn't want to see the pain on her face… the hurt he heard in her voice tore at his heart. Truth was he did love her… he did care for her… he just wasn't IN love with her.

"You're not serious?" Brooke's voice gradually became louder… the pain she felt gradually turning into anger.

"You know what I'm not hearing this Lucas." She quickly let go of his hand and exited the truck. Slamming the door behind her.

"Brooke!" he called out after her. Jumping out of the truck he followed her into his apartment. When he reached the door frame of his place, he saw Brooke sobbing on the couch. She looked up with tears staining her face.

"Why now Luke?" she sobbed. "Why… what did I do?"

Lucas closed the apartment door behind him, and made his way to Brooke. He took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Brooke you didn't do anything… I just… I have to be honest with you. You deserve that much from me. You're an amazing person… who has so much love to give. You deserve someone who can love you completely not holding anything back." He paused and looked at his hands. "I just can't do that Brooke… I tried I promise I did… but my heart isn't my own to give. I gave it to someone a long time ago. I couldn't live with knowing that I can't love you the way you should be loved. I want you to experience great love Brooke Davis, and I don't want to be the cause of you never feeling what it is like to be loved in that way."

She looked up at him attempting to dry her eyes. She saw that he was speaking the truth. "It's her isn't it? I noticed it, I just kept telling myself I was seeing things."

Lucas nodded. "Brooke I do love you."

"Just not the way you love her" Brooke whispered.

"I wish you could tell your heart to feel what your brain says it should you know? I tried Brooke… but my heart…"

"I know Lucas…" she gave a sad smile and tapped his arm. "…I know"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not long after Brooke and Lucas left the hall, the firm called Jason for a phone conference at home, so Peyton decided to stop by Haley and Nathan's house.

"Haley how did you know Nathan was the One?" Peyton asked as she threw herself onto Haley's bed.

"Well, my heart fluttered every time I was near him. Every time I wasn't with him I wanted to be with him. And I'm just completely in love with that man." She smiled at sat next to Peyton on the bed. "Why whats going on Peyton?" she asked

"I'm just so confused Hales… before I came back I was so sure about Jason being the one. But now everything is different." She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Its Lucas isn't it?"

Peyton quickly sat up and looked at Haley. "Is it that obvious?"

"Its been obvious since we were 11 years old Peyton. Only thing is that your finally starting to realize it."

"I guess you knew before I even did" Peyton laughed

"So you and Luke huh" Haley laid beside her friend. "You have to tell him Peyt."

"I can't Hales… Luke's engaged…" she looked down at her ring "And so am I. Its to late."

"Its never too late Peyton."

"Hales ?"

"Yeah?"

"Whats it like being a mom?" Peyton asked laying on her side with her head in her hand facing Haley.

"Its amazing Peyton… I love every minuet of it." She smiled "Your already thinking of that?" Haley let out a small laugh

"No.. in the future yeah but I was just wondering…" Peyton said as she laid on her back looking at the ceiling. "Hey what time is it?"

Hales leaned up and caught a glimpse of the clock. "Its 8pm."

"I better get going Hales thanks for the talk." The blonde stated while getting off the bed.

"Tell him Sawyer!" Haley yelled out to her friend and heard the front door close.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There you are missy." Grandma Sawyer said in a surprised voice while standing near the door in her robe. "I've been keeping supper warm for you."

"Hey Grams I'm sorry I took so long I was over at…"

"Haley and Nathan's I know Jason told me" the elderly woman cut in.

"You guys are my own personal tracking device huh Grams" Peyton smiled and hugged her grandmother tight. "So where is this supper?"

"In the kitchen come on lets sit down and I made some coffee pumpkin."

Peyton followed her grandmother to the kitchen and took a seat at the dinning table.

"Is Jason home Granny?" Peyton asked while unfolding her napkin.

"Oh no he went to the store to get a power strip for his fax machine." Grandma Sawyer said while handing Peyton her food. "That boy lives and breaths next to that god forsaken machine."

Peyton laughed and nodded her head. "He loves his work."

"Does he love it more then you?" the grey haired woman asked as she took a sip from her coffee.

"Of course not Granny."

"Peyton. If this boy isn't the one for you don't marry him."

"Granny where is all this coming from?" Peyton asked as she placed her fork back on the table, suddenly losing her appetite.

"I see it in your eyes Peyton. Your settling. You never should settle." She said as she sat next to her granddaughter stroking her golden curls away from her face.

"My deary… I see you… you are precious… you deserve the best… and you should never settle… you deserve whatever you heart desires… even if it is a certain blonde young man."

"Grandma!!" Peyton looked at her grandmother in shock

"What!... deary you love that boy is it not true?"

Peyton nodded her head. "Then be fair to Jason and tell him the truth. If you don't you both will end up living a lie for the rest of your life."

"I don't want anyone to end up hurt" Peyton admitted with a sigh

"You'll only cause yourself and Jason more pain the longer you keep this from him."

"Your right Granny… I'll tell him." She closed her eyes letting the truth and the reality of what she was going to do sink in. "I'll tell him tomorrow."

"And that blonde boy too…" Granny added

"Yes granny and the blonde boy too" Peyton smiled and pecked Grandma Sawyer on the cheek.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning came too fast for Peyton. Luckily Jason wasn't home… he was out getting paper for his 'god forsaken' fax machine. Peyton was determined to tell Lucas and Jason how she felt today. As she went down the stairs toward the front door, Grandma Sawyer stopped her.

"Going to get that blonde boy of yours deary?"

"Yes Grams… I'm going to get my blonde boy." Peyton smiled and kissed her grandma's forehead. "I'll be back soon okay"

"Be safe Peyton. And be home for dinner before it gets cold this time"

"I will" Peyton let out and walked out the door and into her car.

"_Okay Sawyer its been 25 years in the making… time to confess these new found… well old feelings that you just discovered feelings to Lucas… right? Yes right ok breath." _Peyton boosted herself up as she started the engine of her car and headed towards Lucas's house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_KNOCK KNOCK… "Maybe he's not home… please don't be home."_ Peyton thought inwardly as she bit her bottom like in anticipation for what was about to happen. _"Okay he's not home… maybe next time."_ She turned to go, when the door slowly opened displaying a just awakened Lucas, who showed off his bed hair.

"Peyton?" Lucas asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh hey" Peyton greeted facing her best friend.

"Come in"

"Okay"

Peyton walked inside the apartment, and stood with her hands in her pockets._ "Okay how do I start this…" _

"So what's up? Did you need something?" Lucas asked as he sat on his couch.

"Um… well… I need to talk to you about something… something serious… Something I just found out."

Lucas kept his eyes on her and nodded his head for her to continue.

Clearing her throat Peyton sat down next to Lucas.

"Well you see… Lucas I have Feelings…"

Peyton's confession was stopped by her phone vibrating in her hand. _"D a m n always the cell."_ She looked down and saw Jason's text. Her face turned a pasty white.

"Peyton what's wrong?" Lucas asked worried for her

She looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Its Grams… she's in the hospital. She had a stroke. Jason said she's in the ER."

"Everything's going to be okay. I'll get dressed and I'll drive you there. It will all be okay Peyton. I promise."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… _And I don't want to fall to pieces. I just want to sit and stare at you. _

_I don't want to talk about it. And I don't want a conversation. _

_I just want to cry in front of you I don't want to talk about it cause I'm in love with you. _

_---Avril Lavigne_

_Reviewwwwww whoo hooo! lol_


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything…. And I just wanted to say thank you all for the GREAT reviews they all make me smile! Lol I hope you enjoy the chapter…

**A Day Late**

_so let me get this straight  
__you say now you loved me all along  
what made you hesitate  
to tell me with words what you really feel  
I can see it in your eyes you mean all of what you say  
I remember so long ago, see I felt that same way  
now we both have separate lives and lovers._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Miss Sawyer?" Dr. Edwards asked while eying the blonde sitting in the waiting room.

Peyton had been sitting in between Lucas and Jason for the past 5hrs waiting for any word of her grandmother's condition.

"That's me" she said with a worrisome expression.

"May I please talk to you for a second?"

"Yes of course."

Peyton felt Lucas reach for her hand and give it a gentle squeeze for reassurance. She breathed in and walked towards the Dr.

"Miss Sawyer" he began. "Your grandmother's condition somehow has begun to decrease… she is unable to control her intake of oxygen on her own."

"What do we have to do for her to get better Dr?" Peyton asked pleading the Dr with her eyes.

He sighed with his shoulders slumped slightly forward. "Miss Sawyer. Your Grandmother has had 4 more strokes while she's been under our care. This left her heart extremely weak and her chances of having a major heart attack increase. We are going to keep monitoring her. If anything new comes up I'll be sure to inform you."

"What can I do…? I've been sitting here for hours trying to find a way to help and I don't know what to do. She was fine this morning." She whispered as her vision began to blur do to the tears she fought to keep in.

"All you can do right now is pray and wait Miss Sawyer. That's all we can do."

"Thank you Dr. Edwards."

With that said, she walked back to her vacant seat near Lucas, and noticed Jason was missing.

"Where is Jason?" she asked dabbing the tears from her face

"Oh he had a business call I think." Lucas motioned towards the hall. "He went to cafeteria. Are you okay Peyt?"

"No Luke I don't think I am." she tried to hold the sobs back, and turned to hide her face.

Lucas reached out to her and gentle touched her chin so that she would be forced to look at him. His expression was full of compassion and understanding.

"Peyton I want to help you. I want to be here for you."

"_Why is Lucas here and not Jason?"_ She thought. " I know Luke."

"Hey Baby is your Grandmother doing okay now?" Jason asked as he walked back into the room with two coffee cups in his hands.

"Not really… the doctor practically said she's doing worse and all we can do is wait and see what happens. He just said it in nicer terms."

"She's going to be okay Peyt… Here I got you some coffee. It might help a bit."

Peyton took the cup from Jason and all three of them sat in an awkward silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Peyton I think you should go home and rest. If anything happens I promise I'll call you." Jason suggested as he looked at the time.

"No I'm not leaving her."

"Baby I'll stay here. It's 2 in the morning you need to rest." He sighed and faced Lucas.

"Will you take her home?"

Lucas was stunned. _"Is he seriously asking me this?"_ "Yeah I will" he said simply.

Turning his focus back on Peyton, Jason continued. "Lucas will take you home Peyton… please you really need to rest you've been here all day. I can do some work here. Even the doctor said all we can do is wait."

"He's right Peyt. You should get your mind off of it for a little while. And I'll bring you back first thing in the morning." Lucas added

Giving in Peyton accepted the offer. "Okay but if anything happens promise you'll call me Jason."

"I promise Baby."

"Okay."

Standing up, Peyton gathered her purse and jacket from the floor and hugged Jason goodnight. "I'll see you in the morning" he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah. Thank you for doing this."

"No thank yous okay."

"Are you ready?" Lucas interrupted while standing near the hall doorway.

"Yeah I'm coming."

With one final hug goodbye, Peyton started for the hospital exit with Lucas to go home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't find my keys" Peyton let out as she looked through her purse. "Never mind I got em." She announced while pulling her keys out to open the door.

"Cool…so just call me if you need anything okay." Lucas began walking back to his car when he was stopped by Peyton calling for him.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah?" he turned to face her

"Would you stay with me tonight? I just don't want to be alone."

He gave her a small smile "Sure Peyt I'll stay." _"I was hoping you'd want me to"_

He walked towards her and embraced her. " Thank you" was all she could say. _"I'm in love with you" _was what her heart wanted to say.

Releasing her from his arms Lucas took her by the hand and closed the front door behind them. He turned the stair light on so they could watch their step as they walked to Peyton's room. Once in the room, Lucas threw a pillow and a blanket on the floor. _"This is gonna have to be a good enough bed for tonight… at least I'm near Peyton"_

"I'm gonna change I'll be right back." Peyton informed as she grabbed a pair of pj pants and a sweatshirt from her suit case.

Lucas nodded and watched as Peyton's form disappeared into the bathroom. Lying on the floor, Lucas removed his shoes and placed his hands behind his head.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Peyton reappeared from the bathroom in her pjs and walked to bed. "Come in with me."

Lucas's heart raced, He hadn't been in the same bed with Peyton Sawyer since they were 16 years old.

"I'm fine here Peyt its okay."

"No Luke please." She protested and tapped the empty side of the bed where she was laying.

"Are you sure?" Lucas questioned now sitting up.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Okay"

He grabbed the pillow off the floor and placed it near Peyton's pillow on the bed. Nervously he climbed into bed and under the blankets with her. The darkness of the room enveloped them. The only thing that was observant within the shadows was the faint glow of the stars on the ceiling.

"How are you holding up Peyt?" he asked facing her in the darkness.

"I'm doing as good as I can Luke… But it helps that you're with me." She whispered

Her body was inches away from his. He couldn't help but want to reach out to her and hold her closer. But he pushed those thoughts back.

"Peyton…when you came over... before everything happened, what was it that you wanted to say to me? You said you had feelings. What were you meaning?"

Her hand found its way to Lucas's hand and she placed it on her heart._ "Tell him the truth"_

"I have feelings in here Lucas… feelings that I've had since I was a kid. They've just finally surfaced and I don't want to deny them anymore. Lucas I've loved you since I was 5 years old. Since I first met you playing on the swings." She smiled. "You're my missing half. And I know it's to late and I understand I just…"

Before she could continue, Lucas crashed his lips on hers. Automatically, Peyton responded maneuvering her body closer to him and running her slender fingers through his hair. His hands began to roam the hills and plains of her body. Up her back and down her sides. As their kiss deepened, their tongues danced, tasting one another. Lucas slowly positioned himself above Peyton as her hands worked their way to removing his shirt. Pulling away Lucas looked at Peyton.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Lucas… I would wait a lifetime to be with you..." she cradled his face in her palms. "Make love to me." She breathed before she placed her lips on his.

That was the answer Lucas was hoping for. His hands felt the softness of her skin as he removed her sweatshirt. He let his lips travel down her chest and down her body.

Soon their bodies were one. Both pieces of their souls finally reunited as a whole.

"Luke I love you." Peyton passionatly sighed into the night air as she and Lucas became one in all ways.

"I love you Peyton… I've always loved you." He responded with longing and unmistakable love in his voice.

---------------------------------------------

Peyton was asleep in his arms as Lucas looked down at the outline of her shadow. This was heaven to him. The woman he loved was in his arms. The woman he loved, loved him in return. His lips formed a smile as he kissed her forehead. That night he fell asleep under the glowing stars and near the woman of his dreams.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_...loves come and go and this I know I'm not who you recall anymore  
but I must confess you're so much more then I remember  
can't help but entertain these thoughts  
thoughts of us together_

_--Anberlin_

I hope you liked it!!! Review….

P.s Dramaaa is coming!!!!! U'll seee!!


	10. Chapter 10

You guys are the best! Thanks so much again for all the reviews… wellp here we go chapter 10!!

**Walk Away**

_Oh no here comes that sun again. _

_That means another day with out you my friend. _

_And it hurts me to look at the mirror at myself_

_. And it hurts even more to have to be with somebody else._

_And it's so hard to do and so easy to say. _

_But sometimes, sometimes you just have to walk away… walk away._

_So many people to love in my life. _

_Why do I worry about one? _

_But you put the happy in my ness, you put the good times into my fun._

_And it's so hard to do and so easy to say but sometimes, sometimes, you just have to walk away. _

_-------------------------------------------------------_

The sun rays gradually crept into Peyton's bedroom through her window. The light of early morning gently caressed Peyton's face causing her to stir from her slumber. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Lucas fast asleep next to her. Her lips brushed against his chest as she laid her head on his heart, listening to it beat.

Looking at the time Peyton begrudgingly tip toed out of bed, careful not to wake Lucas.

The night that pasted could be described in one word. Perfect. Lucas Scott loved her, he had told her so… and he had showed her so. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror washing her face reenacting what occurred last night in her mind.

"_He loves me."_ She smiled to herself as she splashed the water on her face.

Suddenly out of no where, her happiness was interrupted by the hit of reality. Peyton's smile faded as she stared bleakly at her reflection.

"Brooke… he's engaged to Brooke…" _"And you're engaged to Jason…" _Her mind began to reel in all directions. She felt the stab of regret. She had wronged Lucas. Even if she did love him and he her… the way it was done… was wrong. Especially when they were both promised to another. Sighing, Peyton walked to the wooden desk in the room to retrieve a piece of paper. She sat at the desk and began writing a letter.

_Luke…_

_You were sleeping and its 8:30am so I'm heading to the hospital. When you wake up I can meet you there._

_As for what happened…I just want to say that last night… wow… I really don't know what to say yet I'm still processing it all. I really don't want to talk about last night in a letter so I think we should talk later today about it… I love you Luke_

_- Peyt._

She folded the letter in half and placed it on the pillow near Lucas, then went back to the bathroom to get dressed and head to the hospital...

-----------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the waiting room, she saw Jason on the phone. His expression gave it all away. He was angry. No livid more like it.

"What do you mean its okay? It sure as hell isn't okay! Fine come over here soon… we'll take care of this… yeah… bye." Jason ended his phone call and looked up to see Peyton standing near him.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked with her hands in her jean pockets.

"No not at all… its Brooke…" he let out a long ragged breath as he rubbed his face with his hands.

Peyton sat next to him looking at him. His gaze met hers and he continued.

"Brookes pregnant. And that asshole of a friend of yours broke up with her for some other girl."

"_Oh god…was it for me that he did this? Did he know?" _"Are you sure?" Peyton's voiced cracked as she asked the question.

"Yeah I'm sure." He grabbed her hand in his. "The people you love are the ones your suppose to be able to trust. I trust to Peyton… I sure as hell don't trust your friend."

"Does Lucas know?"

"I don't know. But he will"

"I think I should talk to him. It's probably just a misunderstanding. They probably just got in a fight. You know?" she tried to hide her emotions by concealing them with a slight smile. "Everything will be okay…"

"Yeah… anyways... Grandma Sawyer is doing better. The Dr came in a few minuets before you showed up. She's sleeping right now. As soon as she wakes up they said you could go in and see her."

Peyton placed her hand on Jason's shoulder. Guilt… regret… and shame washed over her. _"God what did I do. Brooke is going to have Lucas's baby. And Jason… god what did I do to Jason." _

"Thank you for staying here"

He kissed her hand and smiled. "I think im going to get some coffee."

"No its okay I'll go get it for you." Peyton uttered as she stood from her seat.

"Okay thanks Baby."

"It's the least I can do" she said softly and vanished into the hallway.

---------------------------------------

"What kind would he like? Decafe or Regular?" she asked while tapping the vending machine with her fingers.

"I'm more of a Decafe kind of guy." Said a male voice from behind her. "I got your letter Peyton."

She turned towards him to be greeted by his steady gaze and smile.

"Good… listen Luke we have to talk…"

"Yeah I know last night... Peyton that was"

She held out her hand for him to stop and she quickly finished his sentence. "Was a mistake."

Lucas shook his head as if he couldn't believe what she was saying. "What do you mean? Peyton I thought..." he trailed off and started to reach for her hand, but she stepped away from his touch.

"What we did was irresponsible. We didn't take into consideration anyone's feelings Lucas. Brooke..."

Realization flooded Lucas's senses. _"She thinks im still with Brooke." _"Pety me and Brooke… we broke up."

" I know that Jason told me…" she looked down at her hands and back up at him.

"Brooke's pregnant."she informed

Luke's face turned ghostly white. This was obviously news to him.

"What? Did she say that?" He asked feeling weak in his knees

"She told Jason this morning and he told me." her heart was breaking into smaller pieces with every word she spoke.

"So what are we going to do?"

"You're going to settle things out with Brooke… and we are going to go on with our lives. You with Brooke and Jason with me."

"And what about us Peyton does that mean nothing to you?" his voice began to rise.

"Lucas of course it does… your … " she closed her eyes "You're my best friend. That's it. I'm sorry but that's it."

"Why do you have to be so afraid? Peyton you love me more than a friend I know you do. Don't do this to us Peyton." The pain he felt in his heart was heard in the tone of his voice.

"It has to be this way." She bit her lip holding the tears she had building up. _"This is the only way. If it weren't for you Peyton, Lucas would still be with Brooke. Engaged and having a family. You can't ruin this for him. You can't ruin his family."_

"I see." He looked at her one more time, and walked away with his heart broken and scattered on the floor.

----------------

Thousands of thoughts streamed through Lucas's brain as he strided to his car. Opening the door to the truck, he sat in the driver's seat with his head on the steering wheel. _"Peyton…Brooke… Pregnant" _were only some of the fragments of his thoughts that he could grasp at one time.

"Hey Baby… no im still in North Carolina… yeah… I'll be here for about two more months… then I should be back out in LA. I miss you too… Christina you know I've been thinking about you." Said the deep masculine voice which had a familiar tone.

Lucas looked up from the steering wheel and out his car window to scan the hospital parking lot for the voice. What he saw sickened him. The tall brunette man stood next to his Mercedes smoking a cigarette.

"What the hell?" Lucas's blood began to boil _"Who the hell does he think he is!! He has the best thing in the world he has Her and he would do this. I have to tell her… even if she might not believe me." _

"No baby listen I have to get back in. I'll call you again soon okay… yeah … I love you too." Smirking he closed his cell phone and walked back into the hospital.

-----------------------------------------------------

…_We've tried the goodbyes so many days._

_We walk in the same direction so that we could never stray. _

_They say if you love somebody then you have got to set them free._

_But I would rather be locked to you then live in this pain and misery. _

_They say time will make all this go away but its time that has taken my tomorrows and turned them into yesterdays. _

_And once again that rising sun is dropping on down. And once again you my friend are no where to be found._

--- Ben Harper

Reviewwwww


	11. Chapter 11

**Back to California**

_  
Drive all night to hold you tight  
Back to California  
Days went by  
We waited and I guess we're getting older  
We couldn't win in the end. _

Lucas propelled himself into the hospital. He had to speak to Peyton. Each step he took was bigger then the previous. When he reached his destination he saw Peyton sitting in the waiting room next to a familiar brunette girl. Brooke. His heart stood on tip toe as he paused and watched them. The woman he loved and the mother of his unborn child sat side by side. Soon he began walking towards them. Peyton's eyes landed on Lucas.

"Peyton I need to talk to you."

"Okay…" Peyton let go of Brooke's hand and stood next to Lucas. "I'll meet you in the hall."

Lucas nodded as Peyton walked passed him. He stood before Brooke.

"Brooke we…" he started

"After… we'll talk after about everything okay." Brooke looked up at him with a tired smile.

"Okay." Lucas nodded "I'll be back soon." And retreated to join Peyton in the hall.

-------------------------------------

Leaning against the wall, Peyton stood with her arms crossed across her chest. Lucas appeared and stood in front of her.

"You really should be talking to Brooke not me." Peyton declared.

"Peyton before any of this happened you were and you will always be my best friend. I love you and I know you know this"

"Lucas please don't." she closed her eyes

"No Peyton im not going to pretend I don't have these feelings for you. You know I care about you and your well being right?"

She nodded.

" I don't think you should be with Jason… and im not just saying that so you could be with me. I mean I would love for you to be with me more than anything. But Peyt… I was in the parking lot and I heard him talking to some other girl. Saying he loved her and that he'd be back in LA in a few months. Her name is Christina."

Peyton stood straight pulling away from the wall.

"Lucas… Jason isn't like that. I know him he wouldn't do anything like that. You don't have to lie to my face just so I would be with you. Luke, Brooke is going to have YOUR baby!"

"Peyton im not lying I swear." He noted

"I can't believe this Luke… I won't. We are friends that it. I never thought you would be this selfish just to get something you want!" Her voice became full of anger.

"I would never lie to you and you know this. Why are you trying so hard to push me away!! It's not my fault you have a s h it y fiancé who screws around. You sure know how to pick em Peyton."

Peyton's hand flew across Lucas's face._ SMACK. _

He stood there in shock holding his hand to his face where Peyton had slapped him.

"How dare you say that to me Lucas Scott."

"Peyton why do you hide from everything good and settle for what's below you? I want to spend my life with you and I know you want to spend yours with me. I see it in your eyes. One of these days Peyton you'll see that I was the guy for you. You'll see." He looked at her with sorrow in his eyes and departed from her to go see Brooke.

Peyton pushed herself against the wall and slid down to the floor. She buried her head in her knees and released the tears she had been holding back for too long.

---------

"Hey stranger." Brooke greeted Lucas

"Hey can I sit down?" Lucas asked motioning to the seat beside her.

"Yeah" she took in a breath. "So im guessing you already know about ...you know." she looked down to her stomach.

"Yeah I know."

They sat there for a few moments neither of them knowing what to say.

"Brooke" he positioned himself so that he could face her. "I promise im going to be here for you and for our baby. No matter what. I want you to know that. I promise if you need anything I'll be there for you."

Brooke looked at him and took his hand in hers. "Thank you Lucas. That means a lot to me. In all honesty im scared. I didn't expect this I promise .I never even planed for this. It just happened."

"I know Brooke" he pulled her in for a hug and closed his eyes. _"She's going to have your baby." _"Don't worry. I'll be here."

--------

Peyton saw them embracing. _"This is what you wanted Sawyer… Why does it hurt so much then?... Because I love him." _She closed her eyes it was unbearable to see him holding another woman. To know that Brooke was his future and that she had to push him away for his own sake. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"He sweetheart" Jason whispered into her ear.

"Hey" she turned and hugged him. "Jason I want to go home. I want to go back to LA. We can bring Grandma Sawyer with us. I just want to go home."

Jason broke their hug and looked down at her. "If that's what you want Peyt we'll go home first flight out."

"It's what I want." She nodded, her blond curls bouncing as she did so.

"Okay then I'll go book us some tickets." He smiled

"Okay I'm gonna go see Grandma Sawyer."

"Sounds good. I'll be around here if you need me just call okay."

"Okay" she kissed his cheek and walked off to go visit her Grams.

----------

Knock Knock.

Peyton stood at the doorway of her Grandmother's hospital room.

"Hello deary… come in. come in ." her grandmother said in a hushed voice.

Lying on the bed, Grandma Sawyer looked weak and fragile. Peyton knew taking her to LA would be best. She couldn't leave her Grams alone here. She sat next to the elderly woman's bed and took her hand.

"How are you feeling Grams? You gave us all a big scare."

"Im doing much better now pumpkin… but you look so thin!! I can see I'm needed back at home to cook you some proper supper." She smiled warmly.

Peyton giggled. "Yes Grams."

"So deary… how is that blonde boy?"

"The blonde boy and I are just going to be friends. It's best that way." She paused. "Jason and I are going back to LA and we want you to go with us. After having all that great supper of yours I don't think I could go months without it. Will you go with us?"

Grandma Sawyer tapped her granddaughter's hand. "Yes deary of course."

"Great because if you said no I was going to have to kidnap you." Peyton smiled and kissed her Grams hand. "Granny im going to go home and get things together. Jason is going to talk to the doctors to see when you'll be well enough to travel."

"Okay pumpkin. You be careful."

"I will" she released her grandmother's hand and began walking out the door.

"Peyton?"

She reentered into the room.

"Yes Grams?"

"I hope you know what you're doing… with the blonde boy I mean."

"Yes Grams I know what im doing."

"Okay love. Go on home now."

Peyton forced a smile and went home to pack.

--------

At home Peyton couldn't help but think of Lucas. She wasn't going to tell him when she was leaving. At least not in person. It would hurt too much. Jason had called her and informed that Grams was able to travel as soon as tomorrow morning. Jason booked three tickets for the 8am flight to LAX. She only had the rest of the night to get everything together so she could leave Tree Hill._"I just can't leave without any closer."_ She thought as she sat on her bed taking a break from packing. She walked over to her desk and sat down to write Lucas a second letter.

_Lucas,_

_By the time you read this I probably won't be in Tree Hill. Lucas you have always been such a major part of my life. A part that I will always cherish. I love you enough to let you go. You need to go on with your life… with your family to be. The night we spent together… Lucas I will always remember that and hold that dear to my heart. I will never forget you or our friendship. _

_But I think its best if we went our separate ways. It's too hard to see you Luke, and to not want to be with you. But we cant I wont let myself ruin what you have with Brooke and your baby. Love her Lucas and love your baby. I pray that all your dreams come true. You're the best person I know. I'm grateful for all the memories we have had together and I will always carry them in my heart. There won't be a day that goes by that I won't think of you…I'll love you forever Lucas Scott. I always have._

_Your Friend, Peyton_

Finishing the letter she placed it into a white envelope and placed it into her purse. Just then she heard the front door open and heard two voiced. Grams and Jason. Peyton walked down the stairs and saw Jason helping the grey haired woman into the house.

"Grams we could have picked you up in the morning. It's so late right now its 11 you should be sleeping."

"No no... I want to spend one more night in my home deary. I'm fine." She turned to Jason. "Be a good boy and help this old lady up the stairs will you?"

"Of course Grams but I don't see any old lady here." He laughed.

Going up the stairs, Peyton moved to the side and allowed Jason to help Grams up the staircase. Once Grandma Sawyer was in bed, Jason walked back down stairs into the living room to see Peyton sitting on the brown leather couch.

"Seems like everything is ready for tomorrow." Jason expressed as he sat next to Peyton.

"Yeah pretty much." She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "Actually, I think im going to go drive around for a little bit. I'll be back in a few." She kissed his cheek and took off to Luke's apartment.

------

Peyton drove all over Tree Hill. She was leaving again. Running away again. She couldn't be this close to him. But she wouldn't leave without tell him. She had to give him the letter. She pulled into the drive way of Lucas's house. His truck wasn't there. _"He's probably with Brooke." _The twist of jealousy took hold of her. _"It's where he should be." _she told herself.

She unfastened herself from her seat belt and took hold of the letter. The cool night air attacked her face as she exited her car. Hugging herself , she walked towards Luke's front door. She stood in front of the door. She was prepared to knock. _"No im just going to leave it here for him. It will be easier for the both of us."_ Peyton took the letter and place it at the foot of the door. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and walked away.

Opening the car door Peyton took a last glance at Tree Hill. She was going to leave. This time she told herself for good.

------------------

_**1 YEAR LATER.**_

Peyton looked out from the balcony of her LA home that she shared with Jason. Grandma Sawyer told her she didn't want to be a burden to them both and that she wanted to live on her own. So Jason bought a house next door for Grams. It was close enough for Peyton to keep an eye on her and far enough for Grams to feel independent.

"Hey baby." Jason walked in wearing a suit and tie. Ever since they got back home he submerged himself into his work. Peyton didn't complain because she had done the same.

He wrapped his arms around Peyton.

"Hey" she whispered back placing her hands on his which laid on her stomach.

"I'm gonna be heading out to work."

She turned to face him and kissed his nose. "Okay." She smiled

"Peyton. When are we going to finally do this?" he asked. "You've been pushing the wedding date back. It's been a year since we were supposed to get married. What's holding you back?"

"Its just we're both so busy right now with everything. I just… soon. Ok. I promise soon."

"Okay." He sighed "I'll see you tonight."

They kissed goodbye and Jason left for work. Peyton stayed standing on their bedroom balcony looking at the gorgeous view. The phone rang loud and she walked in to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Peyton its Mike… We got you a new interview. Travis is playing at this place called Tric in North Carolina. We want you to go down there and interview them for next month's issue."

Peyton's palms began to sweat. Tric?! She couldn't go there. She couldn't go back.

"Mike I don't think that's such a good idea. Maybe Amy could do it."

"Sawyer you're the best one we have you go out there. No exceptions. I'll call you tomorrow with more details."

Peyton was defeated and sighed. "Yeah Mike okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye Peyton."

She put the phone down and laid on their king sized bed. Jason had given her everything any girl could want. Money… a gorgeous home… everything. But it wasn't enough. The only thing that keep her going was in the next room asleep. She smiled and got off the bed. Walking into the nursery she saw the sleeping figure in the crib.

Peyton stood watching her son sleep. He looked so much like him. Her lips formed a smile as she gently smoothed back a strand of blond hair from his face.

"Ian you're everything to me." She whispered. "Sleep well little one."

--------

_  
I'm miles away  
Turning out your lights  
Ten different ways I could end this night  
Can't do this anymore  
Won't feel you anymore_

_--sugarcult_


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing

**There Is No Mathematics To Love And Loss**

_If you're leaving, leave the cigarettes.  
You've already got the lighter and the keys.  
She packs her boxes.  
He knows that she's serious  
Not by the look in her face but by the lack of rings.  
Words lost their meanings long ago.  
Right around the time when she let him know._

_------_

"Hey buddy you ready to eat little one?" Lucas asked the toddler while playfully bouncing her. "Where did you mom leave your baby food?"

Searching through the baby bag Brooke left for Lucas, he scrambled threw diapers, pacifiers, bottles, and extra cloths to finally reach the banana baby food and plastic spoon.

"Lets put you in your chair." Lucas said while placing Crystal in her highchair. Removing the lid from the jar, Lucas scooped a small amount of food onto the spoon to feed the brunette baby girl. Crystal giggled and drooled as she ate. She looked so much like Brooke. And like her father.

Ever since the pregnancy, Lucas became close to Brooke. They became friends. Something they never really had a chance to become before. They built a caring relationship with one another. They became even closer when Brooke had lost their baby in a miscarriage. Lucas helped Brooke through that hard spot in her life and she was there for him as well. He was also there to witness Brooke fall in love again. With Chase. He was an all around good guy, and Lucas' fellow co worker at the school.

Crystal wrinkled her face and turned her head away from the spoon.

"Come on Crystal its yummy look" he tasted the food. "See mmmmm taste good. Just one more bit." He pleaded.

Crystal pushed his hand away.

"Okay. Okay. I give up. You win." He said defeated and cleaned Crystal's face which was covered in food. Just then the house phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Luke how is my princess doing?" asked the raspy voice. "Is she okay?" added a masculine voice in the background.

"Tell Chase that his daughter is fine." Lucas laughed. "You guys don't need to worry. Go have fun on your date."

"Um well actually we are outside." Brooke let out. "Luke I just don't like being away from her."

A knock came from the front door.

Lifting his eyebrow, Lucas looked at the baby. "I think your momma is here. Do you wanna go see her?"

Crystal responded with 'GA GA GA GA GA'

"Okay im taking that as a yes." Lucas smiled and swept the baby in his arms while walking to the door. Still talking on the phone, he could hear Brooke's voice echo from the phone and the front door.

Lucas opened the door and hung up the phone. There stood Brooke.

"Theres my baby girl!!" Brooke exclaimed while retrieving her baby from Lucas' grasp.

Crystal smiled as a cheery giggle escaped her mouth.

"Chase is in the car. We had dinner Luke. Thanks for taking her for a while."

"A while Brooke? You guys were gone for 30 minuets." Lucas chuckled and gathered the baby's belongings while Brooke stood at the doorway playing with Crystal.

"Here is everything": Lucas handed the baby bag to Brooke.

Grabbing the bag, Brooke smiled and hugged Lucas.

"Thanks for everything Lucas, you're a life saver. Say bye to Uncle Lucas." Brooke waved Crystals chubby hand.

"Bye pretty girls." Lucas chuckled and watched as the two brunettes walked to the car.

-------------------

"Okay guys 20 suicides now!" Lucas shouted and blew his whistle in the schools gym

"Ah coach its 6:30 in the morning." Whined Matt, one of the players on the team.

"Yeah your right Matt. Ok you guys just have to do 19" Lucas let out as the whole team sighed and began their drill.

Lucas stood by timing each player. Exhausted, Matt ran up beside him and paused to catch his breath. Lucas' placed his hand on Matt's shoulder.

"You doing okay man?" Lucas asked his player.

"Yea coach… I'm..." he let out a breath and wiped his face of sweat. "I'm fine. Maybe if you had a girlfriend you wouldn't be so hard on us." The redheaded boy let out with a small laugh.

Lucas laughed and shook his head. He hadn't seen anyone since Peyton left town. No one sparked his interest, so he just filled his time with coaching and writing.

"I just haven't found the right one for right now." Lucas said while giving Matt a drink of water.

"What about that Blonde girl. You know the one with the curly hair. Yeah man she was a hottie"

Lucas laughed. "Yeah I think you better go back out there."

"What coach… she's hot if you don't scoop her up I will!" Matt chuckled as Lucas playfully pushed towards his team mates.

"Go finish up Matt." Lucas expressed as he smiled and shook his head.

----------

"Your going where!!" Amy asked as she laid on Peyton's bed.

"I have to go to North Caroline. Tree Hill to be exact. Mike wants me to interview a band. So im pretty much screwed." Peyton sighed as she changed Ian's dipper on the bed.

"Maybe I can go" Amy implied.

"No go. I already asked him." Peyton responded. "There we go little man all clean." She smiled and placed a small kiss on his rose colored cheek.

Amy propped herself on her elbows and faced the blonde.

"Does he know about Ian?"

"Lucas? No… and he wont. He's with Brooke and they have a baby. Jason checks in with Brooke. He said that they had a baby boy. They named him Brian." Peyton's eyes reflected the sorrow she felt.

"Peyt. You have to tell him."

"I don't have to. Ian and I are fine alone. Lucas has his own family. And me and Ian have our own." The blonde turned her eyes to the time which illuminated from the clock on the dresser. It read 9pm. Jason should have been home already. He was never late.

"Is Jason working over time tonight?" inquired Peyton's raven haired friend.

"He didn't tell me that he was. Im not even sure if he had dinner yet. Hey is it ok if you watch Ian for a bit. Im gonna go give Jason his dinner. I should be back in about 45 minuets."

"Give me that precious baby." Amy stretched out her arms to take the bundle away from Peyton.

"Be good for your auntie. I'll be back soon little guy." Peyton pressed a kiss on the crown of his head.

"We'll be here when you get back. Go feed your man."

-----

The firm building was huge. Jason's office was on the 11th floor. Luckily the cleaning crew let her up. The hallway was so silent that the sound of a pin dropping would be heard without any difficult. The buzz of vacuums broke the silence. Peyton walked towards the office. _" 204… yep that's the office number." _

"Baby when are you going to let her go. She's holding you back. I want you all for myself." Came a seductive voice.

"Its harder then that Christina. We have a son. Plus don't you like the whole forbidden love thing we have going. Makes it more sexy and thrilling." Said the male voice.

Peyton froze in front of the office door. The door was slightly ajar, she peeked in and saw an image which shocked her senseless. It was Jason. Jason sitting at his desk with another woman. The auburn haired woman sat upon his lap wearing only a black laced bra and black pencil skirt. Jason's hand roamed the hills of her body as he placed wet kisses on her neck. The site made Peyton's stomach turn. She was repulsed. How could she have been so stupid? _'Lucas told you a year ago… you're a year too late Sawyer."_

The strange thing was that she wasn't angry at him. She in fact gained a sense of freedom. The reason why she stayed with Jason in the first place was because she felt guilty for betraying a good man. But Jason was far from a good and faithful man. She had no reason to stay with him now. He sentence was up. Her penance for sleeping with Lucas came to and end. She could go on with her life now. And she was going to start it right away.

The blonde smiled and placed the paper bag which had Jason's dinner in front of his office door. And with that done, she marched away. Leaving Jason behind forever.

-----

"Im home." Peyton announced as she opened the house door.

"Shhh… Ian is sleeping" Amy emerged from the stairs.

"Amy guess what! Jason is cheating on me."

"OH MY GOD! The bastard!! Amy tried to control her voice shock and anger marked her facial features.

"I know isn't that great!!" Peyton's smiled and twirled around with her arms opened.

"Peyton are you high? Did you puff the magic dragon? Jason is sleeping with another woman and your saying that's great. Im lost."

Peyton hugged Amy. "Its okay Amy. Im happy. I can finally leave him. And start my life out fresh."

"You are a strange child Peyton Sawyer." Amy laughed.

The curly blonde stood with one hand on her hip and the other ran through her hair.

"Okay first thing first. We have to pack. We are leaving." Peyton headed up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Wait your leaving? To where?" Amy trailed after Peyton.

"Tree Hill." Peyton informed as she pulled out her suitcase from under the bed.

"Arnt you even going to tell Jason?"

"Ummm" Peyton paused. Then continued. "Yea I'll tell him when I get there. And you. You have to go home and pack."

Amy pointed to herself. "Why do I have to pack?"

"Because your going with Ian and me."

"Sounds good to me." Amy giggled.

----

…_Have you ever heard a word?  
Rather be lonely in love, than alive with you and dead.  
Have you ever heard a word?  
Hear me out this time (Hear me out this time).  
Have you ever heard a word?  
Rather be lonely in love, than alive with you and dead.  
Have you ever heard a word?  
Hear me out this time (Hear me out this time)._

_--- Anberlin _


End file.
